1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrostatic air filtration assemblies for use in air-conditioning units.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The art is replete with descriptions of electrostatic air filtration units; see for example the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,626,669; 3,665,679; 3,727,380; 3,733,783; 3,735,560; 3,763,633; and 3,800,509. In spite of the seemingly well developed state of the art, there has remained a need for a relatively inexpensive electrostatic air filtration unit having a high efficiency for removing minute particles, particularly smoke particles, from the air. The assembly of my invention meets this particular need.